gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek (Telltale Games)
Star Trek is an episodic interactive adventure game based on the Star Trek universe. It was developed and published by Telltale Games. Gameplay Synopsis The crew of the USS Enterprise NCC-1702 go on a mission to explore life during there year 2260. Characters * Captain Frank Taylor * Commander Juc * Lieutenant Commander Sark * Lieutenant Oklas Bicarv * Counsellor Staha Emizi * Dr Jennifer Tyson * Chief Engineer Jason Watson * Security Chief Anton Galven * Navigator Lucas Kinton * Communications Officer April Adams * Ensign Kyle Martin * Lillian Lefler * Lieutenant Stiles * Lieutenant Phoebe LeBeque * Spock * Lieutenant Richard Beckwith * Edith Keeler * Guardian of Forever * Trooper Plot The plot is split into five episodes. Guardian of Forever Lieutenant Richard Beckwith is learned to be a spy working for the Romulans. He kills Lieutenant Phoebe LeBeque. Beckwith escapes to a nearby planet followed by Captain Frank Taylor, his first officer Juc and Yeoman Lillian Lefler. Beckwith escapes through the Guardian of Forever, despite it's warnings that he could change history. Unwilling to follow Beckwith to who knows where, Taylor, Juc and Lefler try to return to their ship. They end up on the Condor, a pirate vessel captained by Beckwith. Taylor, Juc and Lefler gain control of the transporter room and flee back to the planet. They meet the Guardian of Forever who explains that Beckwith has changed the past by saving Edith Keeler from a moving van in 1930. Taylor asks why this hasn't just created a separate timeline like the arrival of Nero did and the Guardian explains that it was created by the Q Continuum and thus follows different rules. Taylor has the option of whether or not to take the Vulcan Juc with him or leave him behind. If Juc is taken with Taylor, an old street vendor has a heart attack on seeing Juc. The group are attacked by a mob identifying them as foreigners responsible for taking jobs but escape. Taylor finds Edith Keeler who is pregnant with Beckwith as the father. Beckwith's plan is for the child to become a dictator that would create a bloodline result in his descendants controlling Starfleet, thus nullifying his wanted status. Unbeknownst to Beckwith this causes Edith to keep America out of the war for two years, allowing the Nazis to perfect their atomic weapons and win the war. Legless World War I veteran Trooper tries to help Taylor with Beckwith. Beckwith kills Trooper. When Edith is to die, Beckwith tries to save her. Taylor has the option to stop Beckwith. If Taylor doesn't try to stop him but took Juc with him, Juc stops Beckwith. If Taylor didn't bring Juc and doesn't stop Beckwith, Beckwith saves Edith and Taylor is forced to take her into the future to minimise any changes her survival has made. The timeline is restored. Taylor asks about the death of the street vendor and Trooper but the Guardians states it doesn't matter. Borg The Enterprises responds to a distress call from a federation colony. They arrive to find the colony gone. Taylor and Juc confirm the colony was taken over by the Borg. The ship encounters a Borg Cube. The Borg lock the vessel in a tractor beam. Juc suggests randomly changing the frequency of the ship's phasers to prevent the Borg from adapting, freeing the vessel. Chief Engineer Jason Watson and Ensign Kyle Martin work on modifying the deflector dish to fire a massive energy discharge to destroy the Borg ship. The Borg board the ship and kidnap Taylor. The Borg Cube then warp speeds towards Earth with the Enterprise now captained by Juc is pursuit. Juc leads an away team onto the Borg Cube. The team find Taylor's uniform and communicator. They destroy the power nodes inside the Cube forced it out of warp. As they prepare to transport back to the Enterprise, Juc sees Taylor now assimilated into the Borg. The Borg, led by Taylor, now calling himself Locutus tells the crew to prepare for assimilation. The deflector dish discharge has no effect on the Borg Cube as they had prepared for it using Taylor's knowledge. The Borg Cube continues to Earth as warp speed with the Enterprise unable to follow. Juc is promoted to Captain. Juc offers to negotiate with Locutus. Locutus refuses but the communication reveals his location within the Borg Cube. Juc has a shuttlecraft piloted by Sark and Oklas to pass the Borg shields and beam onto the Cube. They kidnap Locutus but the Borg ignore it and continue to Earth. Sark and Dr Tyson create a neural link with Locutus to gain access to the Borg's collective consciousness. Sark tries to use the link to disable the Borg's weapons and defence systems but cannot as they are protected by security protocols. Taylor suggests accessing the Borg's regeneration subroutines which are else protected than their weapons or defence systems. Sark commands the Borg to enter sleep mode, causing the weapons and defences to deactivate. A feedback loop builds in the Borg Cube, destroying the ship. Sark and Tyson removes the Borg implants and augmentations from Taylor. Mirror After failing to persuade the Halkan Council to allow the Federation to mine dilithium crystals on their planet, Taylor, Tyson, Watson and Communications Officer April Adams begin to be transported back to the Enterprise. An ion storm causes a transport malfunction and they end up on board the Enterprises of the Mirror Universe. Their parallels appear on the Enterprise of the Federation universe and are thrown into the brig when Juc recognises their changed personalities. In the Mirror Universe, the group realise something is amiss. The Mirror Juc orders for Halkans to be executed for their refusal to cooperate and then uses an agoniser to punish the transport officer for the malfunction. In this universe, the Enterprise is called an Imperial Starship or ISS Enterprise and a brutal Terran Empire has replaced the Federation. The Mirror Taylor took command of the ship by assassinating the previous captain. The group continue to impersonate their counterparts. Watson sabotages the ship's phasers to buy the Halkans time. Adams states that Starfleet has ordered the Halkans' destruction if they refuse. Taylor can only delay but Adams advises that if would look suspicious. Taylor must choose between destroying the Halkans or ordering a delay. If he orders a delay, Mirror Juc reports it to Star Fleet. Taylor is nearly assassinated by the Mirror Lucas Kinton but defeats him. Kinton is taken to the agony booth as punishment. Watson and Tyson work on rigged the transporter to return them to their own universe. Mirror Juc warns Taylor that he will be forced to execute him if he doesn't kill the Halkans within four hours. Taylor also discovers Mirror Taylor is in a relationship Lefler's mirror counterpart. Mirror Lefler's loyalty to Taylor prompts her to activate the Tantalus Field on Mirror Juc. Taylor has the option to allow Mirror Juc to die or stop Mirror Lefler. Adams distracts Mirror Galvin, allowing Watson to finish his work on the transporter beam. Mirror Juc, or Mirror Sark if Taylor allowed Juc to die, confronts Taylor. Taylor knocks Mirror Juc out. Mirror Galvin arrives with three security guards intending to assassin both Taylor and Mirror Juc/Sark and make it look like they killed each other. Mirror Lefler uses the Tantalus Field to kill the three security guards. Taylor knocks Mirror Galvin out. If Juc survived, he uses his mind meld on Tyson to learn why Taylor spared him and agrees to help the crew. Arriving at the transporter room, Mirror Lefler tries to go with Taylor. Adams is against this as she doesn't believe a member of the Terran Empire can be trusted. Mirror Lefler grabs a phaser and threatens Adams with it. Taylor can either calm Mirror Lefler down or disarm her. The transport controls have been cut and can only be operated manually. If Mirror Juc is alive, he will do so. Otherwise, Mirror Lefler will do so. If Mirror Juc is alive, Taylor advises him that the Terran Empire is doomed to self destruction and he should take command, spare the Halkans and try a try to make peace. He also tells him about the Tantalus Field he can use on Mirror Taylor. If Mirror Juc is alive, Taylor has to choose whether or not to take Mirror Lefler with him. If left behind, Taylor advises her to side with Mirror Juc. Returning to their own universe, Taylor, Tyson, Watson and Adams meet their mirror counterparts on the brig. Taylor has to choose whether or not to send them back to the Mirror Universe. Episode 4 A warlike Enterprise is at war with the Vulcans. Juc, Oklas and Staha are not part of the crew and Lieutenant LeBeque is alive and in a relationship with Sark who is now the first officer. Only Taylor and Lefler notice the change. The crew get a distress call from an older Spook, who they know as a war general for the Vulcan Empire. Spook (from the prime universe) claims to be an ambassador who had travelled to the planet of the Time Vortex to congratulate a Vulcan science team that were using the Guardian of Forever to study the Time of Awakening but the science team had accidentally killed Vulcan founder Surak, creating this altered timeline. The crew are attacked by a Vulcan Bird of Prey ship led by that timeline's version of the younger Spock with Juc as his first officer, resulting in Taylor's death. Sark takes command of the crew. LeBeque finds out she is fated to die in the previous timeline. Sark decides to investigate the Guardian of Forever but the ship is attacked by two more Vulcan Birds of Prey. The attack causes the Time Vortex to begin to go unstable. Sark is killed in the attack, leaving LeBeque in command. LeBeque also wants to use the time vortex, hoping to escape her death in the altered timeline despite further changes this could cause. The crew decide LeBeque is emotionally compromised and unfit for command but this leaves the crew with no captain at all. Martin takes over as acting captain. Spook Prime decides to go back the fulfil Surak's role in Vulcan society. Lefler can either allow LeBeque to go back with Sarek or leave her in the present ensuring her death in the previous timeline. The previous timeline is restored. Again, only Taylor and Lefler memory the events. Episode 5 Taylor is inspecting a line of Federation outposts only to find they are being destroyed. They final at Outpost 4 has been attacked. At the outpost, they meet Commander Hansen, the only survivor. They are attacked by a Romulan Bird of Prey with a cloaking device. Lieutenant Stiles suspects Juc is working for the Romulans. Juc suggests destroying the Romulan ship on the grounds that the Romulans, being an offshoot from Vulcan's pre-logic days, would likely perceive any mercy at a weakness and launch a full scale war. The Enterprise fight the Bird of Prey. The Bird of Prey dumps a bomb along with other debris hoping the Enterprise gets close enough to be destroyed. Taylor sees through the trap and has phasers fired at the bomb. The explosion damages there Enterprise. Taylor has operations working at minimal power to exaggerate the damage. The Bird of Prey almost falls for the trap but the Enterprise's phasers fail to work and ship takes more damage, nearly killing Stiles. The Enterprise eventually defeat the Bird of Prey and offer to save the survivors. The Romulan Commander refuses and self destructs the ship so that the Federation cannot use it. Category:Star Trek Category:Telltale Series